Episode 1998-221 08-09-1998
08-09-1998 Sunday, August 9, 1998 Sponsors: T, V, 10 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1998 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Villain in the Panama Hat (V) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids & The Clowns sings "Polly Wolly Doodle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I've got a mind" -- bouncing a ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids find a wild letter V in the jungle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie has a so-called "magic" chain which can form into any shape he wants. Bert is dismissive of the chain's magic properties. And yet, when Bert asks for the chain to provide a sandwich, it does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "A Number 10 from Tennessee" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Wavin' Goodbye to You with My Heart." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for toothbrush and toothpaste |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Fixin' My Hair" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster treats us to the balancing feats of ten brown bears |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie and Gonzo have rented a summer cottage. Unfortunately, Gonzo got the ad for the place from the “Wampire Veekly.” They soon receive a visitor. Vincent Price is looking for a room for the night as the road has washed out and his horse has a flat tire. However, he is not alone. He is travelling with a beautiful assistant and a hideously deformed monster. Uncle Deadly is the former.There is trouble, though, as it approaches midnight. Uncle Deadly reveals that at midnight, his master turn into a screaming, maniacal, demonic, raging, blood-lusting animal! And then he gets mean. But something is different. Tonight is New Year’s Eve. In which case, he turns into… Jack Parnell! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy sings "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" with Christian, Michelle, Toby, Brandon, Chip & Dale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for Television |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Scenes of flowers set to harmonica music |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby bird falls from a tree. A boy puts him back, and in return, the mother bird saves the boy from embarrassment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Dancing In The Street" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots Of Fur Grover & Herry Monster have a race down the beach |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: A blindfolded Gonzo wrestles a brick... and loses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 brightly-beaked birds land on a statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids watch a silent movie with a man resting on the train tracks with an oncoming trolley - DANGER! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|mi kat iz ... gone |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Huey, Dewy, Louie & The Kids sings "Country Roads" as they sit around the campfire |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Denyce Graves tucks Elmo into bed and sings him an Operatic Lullaby. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird adds her eggs that hatch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear shows Big Bird his favorite painting at the Museum of Modern Art, "The Sleeping Gypsy". By imagining the sounds coming from the painting, they can almost hear them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids make a small T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man learns that it's better not to pick the flowers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Three Little Fishies” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V Limerick: A vulture makes valentines. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Signing Alphabet," an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby reindeer (Gordon and kid voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bird lays ten eggs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I Love You, in American Sign Language |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide